Orihime No Baka
by Hanami Chocolachii
Summary: Miku Hatsune Sebenarnya adalah putri dari suatu kerajaan yang ramah,pintar, dan baik hati.Bagaimana kisahnya jika miku diubah menjadi bodoh oleh sihir Luka karena membalas dendam orangtuanya?dan harus pergi ke masa depan untuk mencari cinta sejatinya jika ingin kembali ke asal. Apa miku tetap ingin kembali ke asal dan pergi ke masa depan?RnR please'


Konnichiwa minna!Namaku Hanami Chocolachii, panggil aja chocolachii ya gk usah panjang panjang sampai bawa nama marga segala :v #siapa juga yg mau manggil nama elu?#Dibunuh XDD

Perkenalkan,,aku Author baru disini. Jadi Mohon Bantuannya ya!Ini adalah Fanfiction yang pertama aku update disini,,sebenarnya aku udah nulis beberapa fanfic tapi satu-persatu aja dulu aja ya yg di updates!Biar fanfic ini cepat tamat, Kalau bisa,tolong add fanfic's ini jadi yang jadi terfavorit ya XDD dan juga sebarkan fanfic's ini biar banyak yang reviews dan membaca fanfic ini, .. sudah dulu ya percakapan kita,kalau panjang lebar ntar reader's nya pada kesel ..Selamat membaca reader's!Kuharap kalian semua bisa menikmati dan menyukainya XDD

Maaf, kalau obrolannya kurang seru soalnya ini baru pertama kalinya sih, hehe.. Enjoy minna-chan dan tolong bantu choco-chan ya kalau ada typo,alur kecepetan,ceritanya gaje,dll! X3

Orihime No Baka

.

.

© Yamaha Corp – Crypton Media Future – dll

.

.

Character : Miku H, Len K,

.

Rated : K+ / T

Genre : Romance/Angst,Hurt,Sadness,dll

.

.

WARNING!

OOC, Gaje, aneh, Typo(s), alur kecepetan, bahasa abal, dll

.

.

"Chocolachii Hanami"

.

.

"Don't Like? Don't Flame!"

.

.

.

"Apaan sih?Aku tidak berubah kok!Aku masih sama seperti dulu!"Keluh kesal seorang gadis berambut Twinstail berwarna hijau tosca itu

"Ta-tapi orihime-san.."ucap pelayan itu

"Sudah cukup!Kalian ini mengada ada saja.. Aku kan tidak berubah!"Ucap gadis itu dengan keras

Namaku Miku,Hatsune Miku tetapi pelayanku selalu memanggilku "Orihime" ataupun "Tuan Putri".Aku bingung kenapa aku dipanggil begitu?Apa karena aku putri keturunan kerajaan ini ya?

'Ah,Iya ya pasti Bodohku ini kambuh lagi ya?haha'batin miku

"Eh..?Tunggu..Tunggu...Tunggu!Aku tak bodoh kok!Kenapa aku tadi berpikir begitu ya?Sebal!Ucapan para pelayan itu pasti hanya kebohongan belaka!"Ucap miku dengan kesal

Banyak Sekali pelayanku yang bilang kalau aku dulu sangat pintar,cantik,baik hati,dan bisa diandalkan aneh..Kenapa aku tak bisa mengingat sifatku yang dulu?Apa pelayanku hanya berbohong padaku?

Tetapi.. mereka juga bilang sifatku berubah drastis gara gara aku bertemu penyihir hitam di hutan bernama Luka yang iri padaku dari sifatku dan juga kata pelayanku pun orangtuaku yang sudah meninggal dulu pernah tak sengaja membunuh orangtuanya dan ia kesal lalu akhirnya menaruh dendam pada keluarga kami,akhirnya ia belajar ilmu sihir dan merubahku menjadi sangat bodoh!

Aku sangat tak percaya apa yang kualami ini dan akupun tak sadar semua tentang kejadian mengingatnya,aku pun sangat tak sangup dan seakan kejadian yang kualami ini serasa tak pernah penyihir itu menghilangkan semua ingatanku tentang dirinya?Ah..entahlah,aku bingung atas semua ini..

Namun pada hari itu, ada pelayanku yang tak sengaja menyaksikan ketika aku diubah menjadi bodoh sepertinya pelayanku mencoba menghentikannya tetapi tetap saja tak bisa,kekuatanya terlalu kuat dan ia lansung melarikan ia melarikan diri,dia sempat mengatakan kalau aku akan kembali semula jika aku mencari cinta sejatiku di masa depan, ia memberitahukan cara supaya aku kembali semula dari Luka karena sedikit iba padaku tapi kalau itu semua memang benar benar terjadi tetap saja dia jahat!Kenapa aku dijadikan sasaran atas balas dendamnya?Lagipula ketika orangtuanya meninggal itu kan kejadian tak sengaja bukan?

"Lho..Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi..Maksud dia bilang kalau aku akan kembali semula dengan cara mencari cinta sejatiku di masa depan,maksudnya apaan sih?Emangnya ini dunia abad ke 12 apa?!'Batin Miku kesal

Aku pun yang mendengar semua cerita dari pelayanku itu sempat tak percaya dan mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan mungkin..lebih baik, aku percayakan saja deh dan pasrah apa yang dikatakan pelayanku -_-

Banyak Pelayanku yang menyaranku pergi ke masa depan katanya sih mereka tau agar membuatku pergi ke dunia nyata

"Orihime-san!Orihime!Sekarang..Sekarang sudah saatnya anda pergi!Ayo!Sebelum kakakmu tau..!"Ucap salah satu pelayanku itu

"Eh..?Pergi..?Pergi kemana?"Ucap miku bingung yang otaknya sekarang lagi Blank XD

'Duhh..kok otakku jadi blank sih?Duuuhh..tadi apa yang kupikirkan ya?kok aku jadi lupa gini?'batin miku sambil memegang kepalanya yang mencoba mengingat apa yang ia pikirkan tadi

"duh..Orihime-san kok lupa?kan mau pergi ke masa depan. Jangan semakin lama semakin bodoh Orihime!"ucap pelayanku yang kesal kepada diriku

"hehe..iya..sekarang aku ingat kok!Ingat semuanya.."Ucap miku dengan semangatnya walau sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengerti

"Nah..begitu dong,ayo kita pergi.."

"Ee..Eeh.. iya T-tapi,bagaimana caranya aku pergi ke masa depan?"ucapku dengan tampang Wajah yang datar

"GUBRAKK!"pelayanku pun sempat pingsan seketika karena diriku yang bodoh ini padahal kan sudah dijelaskan tapi aku hanya diam dan memandang pelayanku dengan Wajah tanpa dosa

Akhirnya Pelayanku pun menjelaskan ulang tentang bagaimana pergi ke masa depan,sepertinya mereka sudah pasrah karena aku itu, caranya adalah aku harus membuat lambang terlarang yang berbentuk bintang namun bintangnya itu bentuknya terbalik yang berada di dalam lingkaran dan sekeliling lingkaran itu ada tulisan tulisan dan bahasa asing bagiku,mereka semua tau caranya karena mereka mencari buku terlarang di perpustakaan bawah tanah dan buku itu menceritakan seperti itu,aku sih hanya menurut saja dan melakukanya walau masih ada rasa tak pernah percaya sekalipun

Sebenarnya aku tak percaya akan hal itu. Tapi aku tetap menjalankan rencana pelayanku itu dan sebenarnya hal ini pun disembunyikan dari kakakku sendiri karena aku tak mau kakakku tahu. Sebab aku terlalu sebal terhadap sifat kakakku yang "Overprotective" itu. Karena pasti kerjaanya khawatir dan cemas. 'kan aku sudah besar bukan anak kecil lagi! tapi kenapa selalu diatur terus ya?Menyebalkan..

Setelah selesai membuat lambang itu,lalu aku berdiri di tengah tengah antara lambang itu dan akupun membaca kata kata yang asing bagiku,aku harus melakukannya seperti yang ditulis di buku itu. Akupun sebenarnya selalu bertanya dalam benakku ini,siapa yang membuat buku terlarang itu.. mengapa tertulis pengarang tak diketahui dan tidak ada yang pernah tau?

Setelah aku sudah membaca kata kata yang asing itu,tiba tiba ada sebuah cahaya bermulai dari pinggir pinggir lambang itu,seakan akan mau menutupi diriku ini. Cahaya itu lama kelamaan menjadi besar dan sangat besar dan cahaya itu seperti mendekati diriku dan akhirnya menutupi lalu menyelemuti diriku ini. Rasanya silau tetapi juga hangat, ada apa ini?Ukh.. kepalaku sakit sekalii ada apa denganku?Kenapa aku kali ini tak bisa membuka mataku dan menggerakkan badanku sekalipun?Seseorang tolong aku!

.

.

.

Setelah itu aku pingsan seketika dan ketika aku sadar,aku sudah berada di sebuah hutan kusadari dibawahku masih ada lambang yang kubuat tadi,apa terbawa?atau memang begini ya?

"Duh..Kepalaku sakit rasanya seperti terbentur sangat keras,Adududuh..ini dimana sih?tadi itu aku pingsan ya?"Ucap miku sambil memegang dan mengelus elus kepalaku

"Ah!Jangan jangan ini di dunia masa depan ya?Hee..jadi dunia masa depan itu seperti ini!"Ucap miku

"Tes..Tes..Tes"Bunyi hujan itu yang lama kelamaan membesar

"Ah!Air apa itu yang keluar dari atas?Huwaa..air itu lama kelamaan menjadi sangat banyak!"ucapku yang bodoh sambil berlari lari mencari tempat berteduh

Setelah berlari lari cukup jauh dan keluar dari hutan. Akupun menemukan sebuah banyak bangunan yang mirip sedikit seperti istanaku walau perbedaanya sangat jauh tetapi bangunan ini sangat aneh dibanding istanaku (Author : maksudnya itu rumah, tapi bagi miku yang bodoh ia anggap seperti itu XD)

Karena air itu terus turun semakin banyak dan deras (Menurut Miku).Karena kebasahan,Aku pun lansung asal masuk diantara bangunan bangunan itu dan di sebelah jeruji besi itu (maksudnya pagar -_-) ada nama keluarga yang tercantum dengan tulisan aku tak mengerti tentang bahasa itu mungkin karena aku lupa ataupun bodoh,namun aku tak peduli dan lansung masuk ke semacam bangunan itu,setelah itu aku duduk di ruang tengah dengan santainya dan rasa tak tahu malu

"Duh..Rasanya capek sekalii,lalu bajuku dan badanku juga kebasahan lagi,haaah..aku mengantuk,apa aku tidur saja ya?"Ucapku sambil menarik nafas dan merenggangkan tubuhku karena sangat lelah. Rasanya mantra yang kubuat di istana tadi supaya bisa ke masa depan sangat menguras tenagaku ya?dan kenapa aku sangat menurut sekali apa yang pelayanku katakan?Rasanya bodoh sekali!yang harus menuruti semua perintah kan mereka semua, mereka itu pelayan sedangkan aku ini kan-!

'AHH.. t-tunggu kenapa sikapku jadi berbeda dan bertolak belakang begini?Ada apa denganku?Kenapa aku jadi sangat egois dan sombong begini?Apa ini penyebab dari sihir penyihir itu ya?'Batinku di dalam hati ketika menutup mulutku dengan tanganku ini

"Aaahh.. Yasudah deh, jangan pikirkan kejadian tadi.. Pokoknya aku harus segera mencari cinta sejatiku disini agar aku bisa kembali kesini!Kali ini aku mau tidur saja ah.. rasanya hanya membuatku stress saja jika aku selalu memikirkan itu!Ok.. Selamat tidur!"Ucapku sambil mulai tidur di kursi itu dan memejamkan mataku

Belum lama aku tidur,tiba tiba sekitar 1 jam kemudian aku terbangun oleh seorang cowok berambut yellow blonde dengan pony tailnya sangat kecil itu yang kaget akan kehadiranku..

~To Be Continued~

Yatta!Akhirnya fanficku ini selesai juga walaupun sebenarnya sudah dibuat dari dulu sih –w- tapi nggak apa!yang penting di update, untuk chapter selanjuttnya, aku memberi kalian intipan(?) sedikit X3 tapi jangan lupa harus review lho ya!Ini dia, kita lihat next chappie ^^ :

"Gyaaa!Siapa kau!?Kenapa kamu masuk diam diam ke rumahku?"Ucap seseorang cowok misterius itu yang tiba tiba memasuki rumah ini  
"Eh..Huaaam..aku dimana ini?"ucapku sambil menguap, merenggangkan tubuhku dan mengusap lalu membuka mataku ternyata didepanku ada seorang cowok berambut yellow blonde,sepertinya dia pemilik bangunan aneh ini  
"Haaah?apa katamu?justru,aku yang harus tanya kalau kamu kenapa bisa ada disini?lalu siapa kamu?aku tak pernah mengenalmu sekalipun!"ucap cowok itu kepadaku

.

"Astaga!Kamu bodoh banget sih!Emangnya kamu nggak pernah sekalipun sekolah ya?"

"Sekolah?Apaan itu?kamu bicara bahasa apa sih?dasar orang yang tak bisa dimengerti!"ucap miku dengan bodohnya

.

"Baiklah kumaafkan,tapi jangan sampai diulangi lagi!Tetapi benar juga apa yang kau katakakan tapi ucapanmu yang terakhir itu lho!bukan yang kau bayangkan itu!ya sudah.. sekarang aku juga akan panggil nama kecilmu saja"ucap len sambil membuang muka  
"Nah,begitu dong.. Itu baru namanya sahabatku!hehe.."  
"Haa..?Sahabat?Sejak kapan..?"ucap len tercegang kaget dengan ketusnya

Sepertinya intipan tentang chapter selanjutnya sudah cukup ya!Ok tinggal tunggu saja chappie selanjutnya, aku janji aku akan update ceritanya jika ada waktu!Ah, ya tolong reviews minna-san!dan juga kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan!Onegaishimashu!Mohon bantuannya.. . w)/


End file.
